beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters who have made brief guest roles or appearances in Season Two on Beauty and the Beast. To avoid repeats, each character is listed under the episode he or she first appeared in. Who Am I? # Li Zhao – Genetic scientist who was bankrolled by the government to create Muirfield. Killed by Vincent to stop him from continuing or restarting Muirfield. # Agent Tucker – FBI agent who was the middle man between Agent Reynolds and Vincent. Kidnapped # Carlos Hernandez – Jailed drug lord who ran his empire from within prison with the help of a Beast he purchased from Muirfield. Vincent purposely drugged him so Carlos so he could find the beast. # Slick – Beast who was created as a weapon by Muirfield and purchased by Carlos. He helped Carlos keep his empire running after he was imprisoned. Killed by Vincent on orders from Agent Reynolds. # Gina Garolo – family member of a rival of Carlos Hernandez. Slick was ordered to kill Gina by Carlos; she was saved by Vincent, who then killed Slick. Liar, Liar # Sebastian Clifton – member of British Armed Forces who was a Muirfield experiment in Afghanistan; was presumed dead in battle. Killed by Vincent. # [[Nigel Clifton|'Nigel Clifton']] – businessman and Sebastian's father. Sent him into the military, and was guilt-ridden when Sebastian was presumed dead. Sebastian tried to kill his father in revenge, but he was saved by Vincent & Catherine. Hothead # Eddie Long – pyromaniac Beast who is able to put out and create fires, and cannot be burned when he runs into a fire. Shot and killed by Catherine. # [[Aaron Keller|'Aaron Keller']] – arson investigator and Vincent's nephew. # Charlie McWenstle – arson investigator who is Aaron's partner. Reunion # Zach Hayes – Beast who was a member of Vincent's army unit and volunteered for Muirfield. He held Vincent responsible for losing his girlfriend, Gabriella, and went after Catherine in revenge. Vincent killed Zach while defending Catherine. # Beth Bowman – Catherine's high school friend who's a reporter. Father Knows Best # [[Curt Windsor|'Curt Windsor']] – father of Tori and first generation Muirfield experiment. Became a beast so he could take out his rivals. Killed by Vincent. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? # Wilkes – bomb maker hired by Reynolds to kill Vincent. He's then tasked to kill both Vincent & Tori, but fails. He's tracked down by Vincent, and killed by Tori. Don't Die On Me # Laura Scott – thief who was hired to break into Curt Windsor's safe. Tried to kill Catherine & Tori, but got killed by Vincent. # Owen – Laura's partner in crime. Killed by Vincent when he took Catherine & Tori hostage. # Agent Brian Hendricks – FBI internal affairs agent who investigated Reynolds' case and suspected Catherine of hiding something. Ancestors # Dana Landon – FBI agent who sought out Catherine's help in order to track down a group of thieves. # Pete Franco – leader of group of thieves which Catherine went undercover in. Attacked J.T. to steal the shackle in his possession, and tried to steal the gem to go with the shackle, but was knocked out by Catherine. # Patrick Franco – Pete's brother. Catherine helped him escape after they failed to steal the gem. # Shorty – One of Pete's crew. Was killed by Vincent. Held Hostage # Vlad – thief who was hired to steal the gem. Took Catherine & Tess' precinct hostage. Killed by Tori. # Nico – thief hired to steal the gem. Took the precinct hostage. Was killed by Vincent. # Freddie – officer who worked at 125th precinct, and Catherine & Tess' friend. Killed by Vlad while trying to save Tess. Recipe For Disaster # Frank Darnell – con artist who was posing as Tony Barnes to kidnap J.T. and force him to make a serum to create beasts. Drained Tori's blood to use for the serum, killing her. Tried to kill Vincent, but was shot and killed by Catherine. # Sam Landon – Dana's husband. Mastermind hiring groups to steal the gem so he could make and use a beast to get revenge against the people who killed his son. Till Death # Captain Ward – Tess and Catherine's boss, who was hired after Gabe left the precinct. Redemption # Dr. Nicholas Markus – Vincent's former mentor at St. Benjamin's Hospital. # Jacob Sutter – Muirfield orphan who was injected by Sam with the serum to turn him into a beast. Jacob was unable to disobey Sam's command, and attacked Catherine and Vincent. Tried to inject Gabe with the serum, but was shot and killed by Catherine. # Xavier Wright – Muirfield orphan turned into a beast by Sam after Jacob was killed. Sam used him to blow up a CIA server that was below ground, and left Xavier to die. Vincent rescued Xavier, then revived him after he was presumed dead. When he was revived, he no longer carried the beast DNA. About Last Night # Judge Westbrook – member of a secret society who originally came up with the idea of Muirfield. Sam tracked him down to get his secret pin so he could infiltrate the society and kill them. Westbrook refused to name the other members, out of fear. # Andrew Martin – member of the Muirfield secret society. According to Sam, he originally came up with the idea to create beasts. Sam turned him into a beast to kill the whole group, but before he could, Andrew was killed by Vincent. Beast is the New Black # Detective Flannery – officer of the 95th precinct who arrested and headed up the murder investigation on Vincent. Cat and Mouse # Agent Knox – FBI agent who sought out Vincent and Catherine's help to rescue an agent who had been abducted. # Agent Karen Mallory – FBI agent who was kidnapped by the Bultivan Al-Qaeda, a terrorist cell she had infiltrated. She was saved by Vincent & Catherine, who were sent by Agent Knox. Cold Case # Tom Sheckman – Ray's brother. Gabe told him Vincent killed Ray to make sure he wasn't caught for Ray's murder. He kidnapped Heather to trap Vincent, and tried to kill both of them. They were able to escape, though, and Tom was killed by Catherine and Tess. # Jack Watson – Janitor who saw Gabe kill Ray Sheckman. Did not come forward out of fear, but was convinced by Catherine to identify Gabe as the killer. Gabe later found and killed him so he couldn't testify against him. Ever After # Frank Harris – owner of a store and April's husband. He was killed by Deputy Lewis, April's lover, who tried to make it look like a home invasion gone wrong. # April Harris – Frank's wife. She was having an affair with Deputy Lewis, and had her husband killed by Lewis so it would look like an accident. # Deputy Lewis – police officer who was having an affair with April Harris. He and April conspired to kill Frank so they could be together. When Catherine figured this out, Lewis tried to kill her, but she was saved by Vincent. Operation Fake Date # Agent Jack Thomas – DHS agent who got Vincent exonerated and saved J.T. He offered Vincent & Catherine a chance to join their team and help them track down threats that were "worse than beasts." # Agent Barnett – Thomas's partner. Déjà Vu # Rebecca Reynolds – Catherine's ancestor who investigated beast-related killings and was in love with a beast named Alistair. # Alistair – Beast who was in love with Rebecca Reynolds. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters